verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rennes-le-Château
Rennes-le-Château ist ein Dorf mit heute (2004) etwa 45 Einwohnern in Südfrankreich, das durch Abbé Bérenger Saunière um ca. 1900 zu einem Mysterium, das im Zusammenhang mit dem Heiligen Gral stehen könnte, geworden ist. Der Abbé soll eines Tages auf etwas gestoßen sein, dass ihn zu einem reichen Mann gemacht hat. Manche Leute denken, es handelte sich um den Heiligen Gral oder um die Reichtümer der Templer, Katharer oder der Goten. Einigen Quellen zufolge hat Sauniere vermutlich Wissen über jene Dinge durch Henri Boudet erhalten. Auch Saunieres Haushälterin Marie Dénarnaud soll in das Geheimnis eingeweiht gewesen sein. Mit seinem erworbenen Reichtum ließ errichtete er mehre Gebäude, wie die Villa Bethania oder den Tour Magdala und ließ die Dorfkirche Sainte Marie-Madeleine renovieren. Einige glauben das er besonders in letzterer bei seinen Renovierungsarbeiten zahlreiche Hinweise auf das Geheimnis seines Reichtums hinterlassen hätte. Während der Renovierungsarbeiten soll er zudem geheimnisvolle Pergamente gefunden haben, die eine verschlüsselte Botschaft enthielten. Das Mysterium um das kleine Dorf soll desweiteren in die Geschichte der Prieure de Sion verwickelt sein. Theorien Saunière las schwarze Messen Diese Version ist die offizielle Erklärung der katholischen Kirche zu den Vorgängen in Rennes-le-Château, wobei damit nicht gemeint ist, dass Saunière ein Teufelspriester gewesen sein soll. Unter dem Begriff "schwarze Messen" verstand man diesbezüglich im Vatikan, dass Saunière Messen gehalten hatte, wo er es nach katholischem Glaubensrecht nicht hätte tun dürfen - und dafür Geld kassiert hat. Saunière inserierte europaweit in Zeitungen und bot seine Dienste an - etwa das Lesen einer Messe für Selbstmörder, was ihm nach katholischem Glaubensrecht eigentlich nicht erlaubt war. Saunière soll sich von seinen "Kunden" teils fürstlich dafür bezahlen haben lassen. Das Geld von kleineren Aufträgen hat er erhalten; die Messen aber nicht immer gelesen. In Rennes-le-Château liegt ein Schatz Dieser Theorie liegen die Aktivitäten von Henri Boudet zugrunde. Man nimmt an, dass er - gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Edmond (Landvermesser) - in der Gegend von Rennes-le-Château insgesamt 12 Eingänge ausgemacht hat, die zu einem Schatz führen. Zu einem Teil dieser Schätze sollen sowohl Boudet, als auch Saunière Zugang gehabt haben. Wo sich die Zugänge zu dem Schatz befinden, soll Boudet in seinem Buch "La vrai langue celtique" verschlüsselt aufgeschrieben haben. In der Umgebung sind inzwischen zwölf Punkte von Forschern ausgemacht worden, die mit den Eingängen in Verbindung gebracht werden - allerdings hat noch keiner von ihnen einen Schatz entdeckt. Mit dieser Theorie ließe sich allerdings zumindest der große Reichtum der beiden Pfarrer erklären. Immerhin werden in der Gegend die Schätze der Merowinger, der Katharer und der Tempelritter vermutet. Ganz phantastischen Quellen folgend befindet sich im Gebiet um RLC sogar ein von den Templern erbauter unterirdischer Nachbau des Tempel Salomons. Saunière hat ein Dokument gefunden, dass die Evangelien in Frage stellt Bérenger Saunière lässt in Sainte Marie-Madeleine die Besucher von einer Teufelsstatue, dem Asmodeus, begrüßen. Sollte das ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass der Vatikan in Wahrheit nicht auf dem beruht, was er vorgibt, sondern ein Werk des Teufels ist? Stand in den Dokumenten - unter denen sich möglicherweise auch das verschollene Ur-Evangelium befand -, dass Jesus nicht am Kreuz gestorben ist, sondern seinen Lebensabend im Exil bei Rennes-le-Château verbracht hat? Hatte Jesus womöglich einen Bruder? Der Asmodeus blickt erschrocken auf den Boden - möglicherweise entsetzt ihn, dass sein Geheimnis von Saunière und/oder Boudet entdeckt worden ist. Auch die Gestaltung der Kirche fällt auf. Sollen die zwei Jesuskinder im Altarbereich darauf hindeuten, dass die Geschichte des einen Jesus Christus falsch war? Geben die Stationen des Kreuzweges Hinweise auf den tatsächlichen Verlauf der Geschichte? Hatte Saunière seine Anweisungen zur Gestaltung der Kirche auf Grundlage der Dokumente gegeben? Ließ sich der Vatikan erpressen? Außerdem muss hierbei klargestellt werden: Bei Jesus handelt es sich keineswegs um einen armen Zimmermann, sondern um den Erben des Throns König Davids, also jüdischer Hochadel. Und auch die Existenz seiner Geschwister ist eindeutig in der Bibel belegt. Und bei der angeblichen "Dirne" Maria Magdalena und ihrem Bruder Lazarus sprechen wir hier vom Geldadel, der im Besitz halb Jerusalems und von Bethanien war. Übrigens eine interessante Konstellation, die zwar offen in den Evangelien erwähnt, aber fast gänzlich unbekannt ist! Das Jesusgrab Die Theorie des Jesusgrabes schließt sich direkt an die oben erwähnten Dokumente an. Sie geht davon aus, dass es Jesus gelungen ist, dem Tod am Kreuz zu entkommen. Es wird spekuliert, dass der in der Bibel erwähnte Essig, nach dem Jesus verlangte, in Wahrheit ein Narkotikum war, das den Tod simulieren sollte. Im neuen Testament wird Jesus am Mittag gekreuzigt - in Saunières Kreuzweg in der Nacht. Bei Tag wird er allerdings aus dem Grab getragen. Flüchtete Jesus nach Rennes und wurde dort begraben? Hat Saunière entdeckt, wo? Unter anderem wird von den Autoren Richard Andrews und Paul Schellenberger eine Felsformation am Pech Cardou als mögliches Jesus-Grab angegeben. Manfred Dimde dagegen hat das Grab Christi am Serbairou ausgemacht. Die Nachfolger Christi Diese Theorie orientiert sich stark an der möglicherweise eigentlichen Bedeutung des Wortes "Heiliger Gral" (san greal = Sang real = königliche Blutlinie). Hatte Saunière Dokumente entdeckt, die die Blutlinie Christi und damit die Thronfolger Frankreichs bestimmten? Das Geheimnis ruht auf dem Familiengeschlecht der Blancheforts. Sie könnten die Blutlinie gekannt haben. Für dies Theorie spricht auch das Interesse der Habsburger an Rennes-le-Château, die als Nachfahren der Blutlinie galten. Die Statuen in der Kirche ergeben zudem das Wörtchen "Graal" (niederländisch für Gral). Ein Hinweis auf die Blutlinie? Die UFO-Basis Dies ist die vielleicht am merkwürdigsten erscheinende Theorie: in der Umgebung von Rennes-le-Château soll eine UFO-Basis existieren. Von den Verfechtern dieser Theorie wird in der Regel der Pech de Bugarach angeführt. Merkwürdige Lichterscheinungen soll es dort jedes Jahr in der Nacht vom 13. auf den 14.Oktober geben. Auch UFO-Sichtungen sollen an dem Berg schon vorgekommen sein. Das Zeittor Eine ebenfalls sehr gängige Theorie ist, dass Saunière ein Zeittor entdeckt hat. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass das Wissen über zukünftige Ereignisse mächtig machen könnte, ließe sich der Zuspruch, den Saunière europaweit fand, durchaus erklären. Auch Nostradamus soll übrigens Zugang zu einem solchen Ort gehabt haben, an dem ein Übergang zwischen zeitlichen Dimensionen ermöglicht wird. Dass Nostradamus sich auch im Languedoc aufhielt, gilt als unbestritten. Unbestritten ist ebenfalls, dass einzelne neugierige Bürger von Rennes-le-Château dem Pfarrer mitunter heimlich folgten, weil sie herausfinden wollte, wohin Saunière seine langen Wanderungen führten. Bei Rennes-les-Bains verloren sich jeweils die Spuren: Saunière war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Saunière fand den "Heiligen Gral" Vieles in Rennes-le-Château scheint auf den Gral ausgelegt zu sein. Verbindet man die Statuen in der kleinen Dorfkirche miteinander in Form eines großen "M"s, ergibt sich aus den Anfangsbuchstaben der Heiligen das Wort "Graal". Auf dem Altar ist ein Gralskelch abgebildet. Hatten die vier Katharer, die den Gral 1244 aus Montségur in Sicherheit brachten, ihn in Rennes-le-Château versteckt? Was ist der Gral? Ein außerirdisches Fragment? Die Bundeslade? Saunière verkaufte die Pergamente Bérenger Saunière verkaufte die Pergamente die er fand an eine Geheimgesellschaft wie zum Beispiel die Rosenkreuzer oder die Prieuré de Sion? Touristenfalle Einige sehen in den Geschichten um das kleine Dorf Rennes-le-Château viel weniger ein Mysterium, sonder betrachten sie als gezielt verbreitete Märchen. um Touristen anzulocken. Der Noel Corbu habe in den 50ern ein Restaurant in der Villa Bethania eröffnet und um Kunden anzulocken verbreitet das Bérenger Saunière einen Schatz oder den Heiligen Gral gefunden hätte. Pierre Plantard hätte diese kleine lokale Legende aufgenommen und in seinem Schwindel von den Prieure de Sion eingebunden. Als 2002 nach mehreren Besitzerwechseln die Villa Bethania an die Gemeinde ging, habe man den Leichnam von Sauniere extra vom Dorffriedhof zur Villa umgebettet, da man dort Eintritt zahlen müsse. Ebenso wurden die Öffnungszeiten der Kirche eingeschränkt, um mehr Touristen in die kostenpflichtige Villa zu schleusen. Egal ob an der Geschichte um Sauniere etwas dran war oder nicht, die Aufdeckung des Geheimnisses liegt wohl kaum mehr im Interesse der Gemeinde und ebenso einiger Buchautoren. Die Wahrheit jedoch... ist sehr viel nüchterner: die bis zu 150 Briefe, die er pro Tag erhalten hat, enthielten die Aufforderungen von Leuten aus beinahe der ganzen Welt, für sie Messen zu Ehren bzw. Gedenken an jemand für den Auftraggeber/in wichtige Person/en zu halten. So weit - so gut. Die Kirchenhierarchie gestattet ihren Mitarbeitern nur 2-3 täglich - dieser Pater hätte pro Tag Dutzende halten müssen. Eben: "Hätte", denn er hat nur das Geld für das Abhalten der Messen eingestrichen, das in den Briefen beigefügt war, die Messen selber hat er jedoch nie gehalten. Daher der Reichtum Saunières. Also nur ein einfacher Betrüger. Sonst nichts. Gar nichts. Alles andere ist folkloristisches Beiwerk. Auf ZDFinfo läuft derzeit eine häufig wiederholte 45minütige Doku genau darüber. Sein Vermögen betrug umgerechnet auf heutige Verhältnisse ca. 4,5 Millionen Euro. Letzten Endes bleibt die Frage, ob er dieses Vermögen tatsächlich nur aus dem Verkauf von Messen zusammenkratzen konnte. Oder gab es da noch etwas Anderes? Themenkomplex ---- Heiliger Gral | Rosenlinie ---- Rennes-le-Château | Tombeau de Poussin | Rosslyn Chapel ---- Sainte Marie-Madeleine | Tour Magdala | Villa Bethania ---- Bérenger Saunière | Henri Boudet | Marie Dénarnaud ---- Pergamente von Sainte Marie-Madeleine | Dossiers Secrets d'Henri Lobineau ---- Literatur * Andrews, Richard:'' Das letzte Grab Christi : die Geometrie des Heiligen Grals.'' - Bergisch-Gladbach : Bastei-Lübbe, 1999. - ISBN 3-404-641671 * Gardner, Laurence: Das Vermächtnis des Heiligen Grals : die Nachfahren Jesu und die geheime Geschichte Europas. - München : Heyne, 2002. - ISBN 3-453-16406-7 * Godwin, Malcolm: Der heilige Gral : Ursprung, Geheimnis und Deutung einer Legende. - Frechen : Konrad, 2000. - ISBN 3-89836-102-0 * Hauf, Monika: Die geheimen Botschaften, Manuskripte und Schätze der Templer in Rennes-le-Château : die Auflösung des kosmischen Geheimnisses, das bisher nur Eingeweihten vorbehalten war. - Lübeck : Bohmeier, 2000 * Hauf, Monika: Wege zum Heiligen Gral : der abendländische Mythos. - Bergisch-Gladbach : Bastei-Lübbe, 2003. - ISBN 3-7844-2923-8 * Knight, Christopher: Unter den Tempeln Jerusalems : Pharaonen, Freimaurer und Entdeckungen der geheimen Schriften Jesu. - München : Droemer Knaur, 2000. - ISBN 3-426-77456-9 * Lange, Hans-Jürgen:'' Otto Rahn und die Suche nach dem Gral : Biographie und Quellen.'' - Engerda : Arun-Verl., 1999. - ISBN 3-927940-45-3 * Lincoln, Henry: Der heilige Gral und seine Erben : Ursprung und Gegenwart eines geheimen Ordens. - München : Orbis-Verl., 2002. - ISBN 3-572-01314-3 * Rahn, Otto: Kreuzzug gegen den Gral : die Geschichte der Albigenser. - Struckum : Verl. für ganzheitliche Forschung und Kultur, 1989. - Neuaufl. - ISBN 3-922314-53-8 * Ravenscroft, Trevor:'' Die heilige Lanze : der Speer von Golgatha.'' - München : Universitas-Verl., 1996. - ISBN 3-8004-1166-0 * Ritter, Thomas: Abbe Sauniere und der Schatz der Templer : Roman. - s.l. : Kopp, 2002. - ISBN 3-930219-49-2 * Sünner, Rüdiger: Schwarze Sonne : Entfesselung und Mißbrauch der Mythen im Nationalsozialismus und rechter Esoterik. - Freiburg i.B. : Herder, 2001. - ISBN 3-451-05205-9 Belletristik zum Thema Rennes-le-Chateau (Romane mit historischem Background) * Helene Luise Köppel, "Die Ketzerin vom Montségur", Aufbau-Taschenbuchverlag, Berlin, 2002, ISBN 3-7466-1869-X * Helene Luise Köppel, "Die Erbin des Grals", Rütten & Loening, Berlin, 2003, ISBN 3-352-00702-0: Die Haushälterin und Geliebte des Priesters Bérenger Saunière, Marie Dénarnaud, ist Zeugin der Geschehnisse in Rennes-le-Chateau. Die Last ihres Mitwissens treibt sie dazu, alles heimlich aufzuschreiben. * Helmut Herrmann: "Der Fluch von Rennes-le-Château" Band 1 und 2; Verlag TWENTYSIX; Nürnberg 2017; ISBN9783740729004 u. ISBN 9783740730086 * Helmut Herrmann: "Das Geheimnis von Rennes-le-Château"; Verlag TWENTYSIX; Nürnberg 2018; ISBN 9783740744328. Weblinks * renneslechateau.com * www.dergral.de: Ausführliche Seite zum Thema. * der Rennes le Chateau Report - die Web-Site zum Thema Die hier veröffentlichten Texte stammen original von dieser Seite. * Sehr ausführliche Site über die Prieure de Sion; englisch * Codex Bezae and the Da Vinci Code Der Text eines der Rennes-le-Chateau Dukumente (parchment 1) wurde aus dem Codex Bezae kopiert. * rennes-le-chateau.org, Französische Website * octonovo.org, Französische Website Category:Rennes-le-ChâteauCategory:Prieuré de SionCategory:FrankreichCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:19. Jahrhundert